Radio frequency (RF) communications devices typically need to support a wide dynamic range. For example, an RF communications device may need to cope with long distance communications with bad coupling conditions as well as close distance communications with good coupling conditions. Received signal strength indicator (RSSI) values can be used to adjust an RF communications device to cope with different communications conditions.